


Fortress

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [20]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: A Kubo and the Two Strings AU i thought of that was inspired by one of my fave scenes from the movie.(STILL UNFINISHED, WILL UPDATE WHEN IT GETS DONE)
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 17





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> A Kubo and the Two Strings AU i thought of that was inspired by one of my fave scenes from the movie.
> 
> (STILL UNFINISHED, WILL UPDATE WHEN IT GETS DONE)

"Are you sure you want to go back in there, again?" Agatha asked him quietly while softly rubbing her thumb against his rough knuckles.

His eye stay fixated at his father's abandoned fortress, taking in the fact of how much the time changed his family's once majestic home. 

Her eyes landed on him, seeing the way the lump on his throat bobbed as the wind abruptly passed by them, wisps of their hair swiftly flying over their faces. 

Kubo kept his face stoic as he stared hard at the old fortress, but the way her hand had gently placed his stray hair behind the back of his ear made him smile lightly. As if she's silently letting him know that she'll be by his side, every step of the way.

He turned his head to face her, holding her hand tighter in his. "Yes," he answered softly, bringing the back of her hand towards him before placing a soft kiss.

Agatha smiled at his actions before nodding her head, as the pair entered the historic fortress together.

Their stay wasn't exactly that long, it was just Kubo showing Agatha around the place, then telling her stories of what he think had happened in the past, and them reminiscing the day they met in this very place. The time that had led them both to where they are now. 

But time felt so slow when they were in the fortress, because there is just so much history happening inside of this old place. 

And when Agatha listened and learned through all the stories he's willing to tell her, she can't help but feel sorry for his loss, even though he told her that those things had happened many years ago; before the two of them even met. 

"Is this where your parents had you?" Agatha asked him innocently, running her fingers through the wisps of dust that clung to the old painting of Kubo's family when he was just a young child.

"Yes. They had me here for one year or so," Kubo answered, his eye landing on his younger self on the same old painting. Their family looked so happy.

Her eyes scanned through the old painting with awe, a sweet smile creeping on her face once her eyes landed on his young adorable figure, wrapped comfortably in his father's robe. 

"You look so adorable here," she mused playfully, pointing at the younger version of himself on the old painting. 

"I still am now," he countered jokingly with a small smirk, making her laugh loosely. "There is no contest to that," she replied before looking at him with a wink, knowing very well how upset he'll be if she does that.

His smug smirk turned into a thin line. "You know," he started, "If I can wink, then you would most likely be swooning over me almost every single day," Kubo deadpanned before opening the sliding door in front of them, ignoring her giggles from behind. 

After her laughter had died down, she sighed happily. "I highly doubt that. I'm so used to seeing you with your eye patch. Waking up with you suddenly having two eyes would have been a very odd sight," she joked lightly with a grin on her face, as she slowly made her way beside him. 

The way that he stood silent beside her as his eye roamed around the open space of his father's fortress made her want to take back everything she joked about earlier. 

Though she wouldn't be surprised if he does see her point of trying to make the mood a little bit lighter, even if it would be highly out of her character.

As she stared hard at the cold ground beneath their feet, her mind can't help but wonder how difficult it must've been for Kubo when he had experienced all those horrible things that are far beyond his young age. 

Losing a parent is something she's already familiar with, but watching both of your parents die with your very own eye is something that she doesn't want anyone to go through.

Another gust of wind had gone pass them both, as wisps of their hair had once again flew gracefully in front of their faces.

Her train of thought was interrupted with the way he reached out his hand to gently move some of her stray hair behind the back of her ear, smoothly mirroring what she did for him earlier. 

Agatha turned her head to Kubo with a small smile, making him smile back at her. "Thank you, for coming here with me," he whispered softly, placing his hand on her cheek followed by the gentle caress of his thumb. 

She sighed deeply in content, closing her eyes before leaning against the palm of his hand. "I'm glad that you even considered bringing me with you."

Kubo laughed loosely at her reply as he moved towards her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "I don't regret any second of it," he joked with a small chuckle, sliding down his hand from her cheek to her shoulder before pulling her closer to him.


End file.
